


Learning about Barry

by dreamerbydawn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Just had a lot of Barry feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard Snart learned the identity of the Flash, he immediately set about doing his homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning about Barry

 When Leonard Snart learned the identity of the Flash, he immediately set about doing his homework.

 Twenty five year old, Barry Allen, a CSI at CCPD, was the foster son of Det. Joe West and had had a very rough childhood.

 To be honest, Len had expected as much. It always took a certain level of damage before either a hero or villain was born.

 Of course, he hadn’t anticipated it to be this bad. The murder of his mother in front of him, and that too by his own father, it was… a bit much.

 And Barry had a trail of therapists leading almost into adulthood, all of them convinced he was in denial. But apparently the kid believed in his father’s innocence, something about a blur of light that night… interesting.

 Apart from that, Barry Allen led a surprisingly simple life. Aced through school and college before running over to knock on the front door of the CCPD, was hugely into science-y things and had currently moved back in with his foster dad.

 Open and shut. Now he knew the Flash.

 He knew where the speedster came from and what kind of person he was.

 That was good. That was useful.

 And that was where he should have left things.

 But Len was a man that loved to push his own boundaries.

 So he put in a little extra effort.

 That’s where things started to go wrong.

 He started to notice sunny smiles and wide innocent eyes and seven months and sixteen days later, here he was.

 In bed, with his arms wrapped securely around the slim figure of Barry Allen and listening to the even breathing of the sleeping speedster.

 It’s the first time Barry has stayed the night, trusting him enough to fall asleep in his arms.

 And now Len can say, he knows a lot about the kid.

 He knows Barry is awkward and shy and maybe a little bit of a klutz when he’s over excited, that he’s kind and thoughtful and earnest in almost every action.

 He knows that scarlet eats a lot, has a thing for pop-culture, sings in the shower and is infuriatingly tardy.

 He knows his partner to be brave and selfless and fiercely loyal, knows that Barry loves with all his heart and cares so deeply, it’s almost scary.

 He knows Barry is guilt ridden and takes the weight of the world on his shoulder, knows that he is still haunted by his own past.

 He knows a lot of things about Barry Allen now and if Len was poetic in any way, he’d compare the younger man to a pleasant summer day, warm and bright and simply radiant.

 But he’s not, so he’ll say this.

Barry Allen is more and less than he seems, but he’s the best thing that’s happened to Len.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos and lots of Barry love are always welcome xx


End file.
